nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Beastnut
Beastnut was a male human fighter and a Hero of Unity in the first Emeron campaign. Background Little is known about the enigmatic warrior known as Beastnut. He claimed that his line was descended from the gods themselves, but he was known to be fantastically boastful so this claim is likely in doubt. What is known is that he is the first known worshiper of the Brewmaster and the faithful accordingly call him a prophet. With the Heroes of Unity Whatever his past, Beastnut certainly found himself in Emeron City in 1072 and was recruited as part of a group of adventurers who would later go on to become the Heroes of Unity by the Great White Wizard Dillman, who sent them on a simple mission to make a delivery in the Principality of Antyoch. Though this mission was mundane, it had the benefit of bringing these heroes together and creating the core of that group. With the Heroes of Unity Along with the rest of the Heroes of Unity Beastnut took part in defeating the attempted coup of Notil Avantes, the self described "Kingpriest" of Akana and restoring Prince Lurin Talsar XVI to power. He was also key in uncovering the efforts of followers of Baraxus to bring back Imyan the Invincible, one of the Emeron the Conqueror's most brutal lieutenants, as an undead being and re-conquer the Kingdom. Beastnut worked with the Heroes to uncover the conspirators and secret agents of Baraxus in the Principalities of Emeron and Rupmon and to amass allies to face the massive army of undead and traitorous humans in the Principality of Imyan. Beastnut and rest of the Heroes of Unity located Joslin Woodbridge, the last scion of the last human king of Emeron, and the Crown of the Monarch, ''allowing him to rally the other three Principalities of Emeron and fight Imyan's forces in the Battle of Unity. Beastnut participated in the Battle of Unity, destroying much of Imyan's personal guard with his magic and helping to slay the death knight himself. The Brewmaster's Beerstien After gathering a great deal of coin on their adventurers Beastnut, Kyril Shatterstone, and Russel Cormack struck upon the idea to open a tavern in Emeron City. Beastnut was a skilled brewer, Russel was a talented chef and Kyril had the mental focus to run the business and the connections to convince some of his clansmen to move to Emeron City to help construct and operate the business. Along with the addition of Kyril's clansman Klaron Shatterstone the business proved to be a near immediate success and the business has far outlived all three of it's original founders. After the Battle of Unity The newly crowned King Joslin offered the Heroes of Unity a boon for their service, and Beastnut requested permission to build a temple to Brewmaster in Emeron City. Beastnut and two of his comrades, Trista Ravenlark and Benverho, adopted an orphaned boy named Christopher and raised him together. This boy would go on to become the famed Christopher Ravenut. After the battle Beastnut returned to helping "run" the Brewmaster's Beerstien, though in reality Kyril and Russel ran it while Beastnut mostly just drank. He died at the age of 53 due mostly to alcohol related issues. Personality and Abilities Beastnut as an incredibly handsome and charming man and on a decent day able to convince someone of nearly anything. This was hampered somewhat by his tendency to drink to excess on a near constant basis and a general lack of forethought. Beastnut was a capable warrior, wielding a magical broadsword he had named ''Joe Broadswordo. ''He he had the curious habit of flinging his sword at enemies while bellowing "Fly ''Joe Broadswordo!" What was more amazing was that this tactic worked enough that he kept doing it. Beastnut was also an amazing brewer, once creating a disgusting alcoholic concoction he called Swambrau while stranded in the Brokenback Swamps without any alcohol to drink. Beastnut typically wore a toga, claiming that it was the official religious garb of the Brewmaster. Category:Characters Category:Emeron Category:PC